


A Little Death

by MaidenM



Series: Fe3H kinkmeme fills [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, Execution Kink, M/M, Roleplay, Rope Bondage, Smoking, powerbottom Ferdinand, sub Hubert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaidenM/pseuds/MaidenM
Summary: “You have been in this room many times, am I correct?” Ferdinand asked, almost conversationally. “You are familiar with the process, I am sure. Once I pull this lever,” Ferdinand motioned towards the lever by their side, then to the floor right beneath Hubert, “then the trapdoor beneath you will open. You will fall, and either break your neck or suffer a slow death.“ Ferdinand came back to stand in front of him, arms crossed over his chest. “Do not struggle. Resistance is futile.”(Note: though the kink might look scary, no one actually gets hurt)
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Fe3H kinkmeme fills [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786168
Comments: 11
Kudos: 83





	A Little Death

**Author's Note:**

> And we're back to the kinkmeme! This one asked for a hanging/execution kink (but no actual hurt or death) and since I'm a twisted person I was very intrigued, though I was kinda uncertain if I'd be able to do it justice. I'll let you guys be the judges of that.
> 
> Also I used this to further push my powerbottom!Ferdinand/sub Hubert agenda because sometimes you gotta make your own food.
> 
> UPDATE: There was an artfill by twitter user @bonebahamut, and it is beautiful so I'm linking it here: https://twitter.com/bonebahamut/status/1274356942052311043

The room was silent save for his breathing, air coming in heavier than usual into his lungs and escaping in barely shuddering exhales. His eyes had long since gotten used to the darkness allowing him to survey his surroundings. It didn’t help. Even if there had been something in there to help him escape his hands and arms were bound too tightly and the gag prevented him from making even the simplest spell. The prisoner rags he had been dressed in were coarse and uncomfortable, though he supposed that was the point.

How long had he been here? The darkness gave him no way to tell the passage of time and with the buzzing under his skin he felt no more tired than he had when he was brought here.

He looked up when the sound of keys jingling in the lock reached his ears.

Light spilled into the room, silhouetting the figure of his jailer in the doorway and blinding him to his surroundings once more. All he could see was the shape of the man, the impressive figure he made in the brightness. He stepped in and closed the heavy door, plunging the room into darkness once more.

Keys once more rustled, followed by the sound of the lock clicking and sealing his fate.

Next, the sound of a match being struck and lit. A soft, warm light filled the room as his jailer and executioner lit the sconces on the walls taking his time with each and every one as he made the slow strides between them in utter silence.

Hubert drew a shuddering breath as he took in the appearance of the man. To think that the last thing he’d see would be such a beauty.

Room lit, but still dim, the man finally turned his attention to his prisoner. The intensity in his amber eyes made Hubert’s breath still.

“Hubert von Vestra. Are you aware of the charges levied against you?” Ferdinand spoke, his voice filled with authority as it rang clear into the room. Hubert growled into his gag, but nodded all the same.

Ferdinand gave a pleased nod, walking up to his prisoner and starting to make slow paces around him. His hand reached out to graze against the noose that hung loosely around Hubert’s neck.

“You have been charged with crimes most heinous and cruel. For your betrayal against the Empire and the crown, you will be punished with the greatest of punishments,” Ferdinand spoke, his fingers trailing from the noose to Hubert’s neck and up around the shell of his ear. Hubert shuddered in his binds, biting down on the gag to stop the noise he would’ve made. Behind him Ferdinand pulled at the rope around his neck with a hard tug, twisting and holding it there.

“You will be hanged by the neck until death,” Ferdinand whispered into his ear as Hubert instinctively tried to draw a deep breath and found his airflow blocked by the rope.

Hubert twitched in his chair, eyes darting to try to catch a glimpse of the amber eyes he knew must be watching him. One second. Two. Three. Four. At the fifth Ferdinand released his grip. Breathing through his nose as deeply as he was able, Hubert’s head started to swim ever so slightly as Ferdinand once more began to pace around him.

“You have been in this room many times, am I correct?” Ferdinand asked, almost conversationally. “You are familiar with the process, I am sure. Once I pull this lever,” Ferdinand motioned towards the lever by their side, then to the floor right beneath Hubert, “then the trapdoor beneath you will open. You will fall, and either break your neck or suffer a slow death.“ Ferdinand came back to stand in front of him, arms crossed over his chest. “Do not struggle. Resistance is futile.”

Hubert, however, did not hear him. He had just noticed Ferdinand was not wearing any pants.

Blood flowed to his cheeks at the sight. He hadn’t noticed earlier because of his predicament. Ferdinand wore one of his regular jackets, a beautiful piece that came down just above his mid-thigh and the armored boots he had worn during the war. The ones that reached above his knees.

Between the boots and the hem of the jacket, however, there was nothing to be seen but skin. Had Hubert looked up rather than stare at the teasing sight, he would have seen the very pleased smirk on Ferdinand’s lips. Leaning forward, Ferdinand brought his hand to Hubert’s chin to force him to look at him.

“Do you have any last requests?” the redhead asked, pulling the gag loose and left it to hang with the noose around Hubert’s throat.

Mouth dry, Hubert sucked in a deep breath. He’d had time to think in the darkness, he had prepared multiple answers to this very question. But now, faced with this beautiful man all thoughts fell away leaving him with only the brewing lust that stirred in his groin.

“I would like a cigarette,” he said after a while, voice hoarse and heavy, “to calm my nerves.”

Ferdinand smirked at him, looming above him like the better man Hubert knew he was. He fished out a small metal case from his pocket, pulling out two cigarettes and one match.

“For old times sake,” the redhead said, placing one between Hubert’s lips and another between his. Striking the match, he lit his own cigarette drawing all of Hubert’s attention to his mouth as he took his first drag before extending the match towards Hubert. Before he reached, the match fell from his fingers and fell to the ground, losing its flame.

“Oh, how clumsy of me…” Ferdinand muttered as he took another drag. “That was my last one too,” he added with a much-too playful look on his face and without warning moved to straddle Hubert’s lap. With the cigarette in between his lips, he cupped Hubert’s jaw with one hand and angled the cigarette with his other before allowing his tip meet Hubert’s, puffing once, twice to light it with his own flame.

As smoke filled his mouth, Hubert thought how it was the sweetest kiss he never had.

Ferdinand’s warm weight on his thighs sent sparks through his body, the redhead’s face oh-so-close as smoke fell and wafted between them. Ferdinand took his cigarette from his mouth, exhaling a thick cloud into Hubert’s face making his eyes water and his cock harden.

“You are filthy, Vestra,” Ferdinand murmured as he flicked his cigarette away somewhere. Hubert couldn’t care less, his own was hanging limp from his lips as he drank in the sight of the man. Ferdinand’s hand traced his chest, following lines hidden by his shirt. “Depraved.  _ Perverted _ ,” he added, rocking his hips towards him. His jacket had slipped up as he sat down, exposing his hips and buttocks to the air. Hubert’s cigarette fell from his mouth as he moaned, his clothed erection pushing against thick and muscular thighs. Ferdinand brushed the cigarette away, leaning his head forward to whisper in his ear.

“How do you plead?” he asked, a gentle hand carding through Hubert’s locks.

It could end here, Hubert thought. He could plead innocence and they could go back to their normal ways, Ferdinand had already given him such a gift by going this far. The mere idea that his lover would do as much for him was more than he had ever expected. But despite that, he wanted more. He wanted to go further.

“Guilty,” he rasped, daring to let his tongue slip out and lick along Ferdinand’s earlobe. By his ear, Ferdinand gasped and canted his hips forward slightly in response. He steeled himself quickly though, that was not the way their little game was supposed to go.

“ _ Sinful _ ,” Ferdinand growled, standing up quickly leaving Hubert cold and lonely. The redhead hooked his foot under one of the chair’s legs and with a quick movement tipped it over, making Hubert fall to the ground with it. The rope was still slack as he fell, but for a moment Hubert though it wouldn’t have been and it sent shivers up his spine even as a dull ache spread where he had landed.

With a swift kick, Ferdinand sent the chair flying off to the side. Looming above him, the redhead looked nothing short of radiant, like a vengeful god come to punish him for his blasphemy.

“How you insist on digging yourself deeper, Vestra,” Ferdinand growled, “You who were meant to serve the empire and its citizens. How far you have fallen. Or have you always been this low, hiding it from everyone?”

“Yes,” Hubert breathed, feeling strangely light. “This is who I am, I deserve to be punished for it,” he moaned, no longer hiding his arousal and bucking into nothing under Ferdinand’s gaze.

“And you will be,” Ferdinand promised. His breath left him as Ferdinand bent forward, his hands sneaking up under the hem of his jacket. With slow movements, and Hubert’s every last drop of attention on him, he slipped a small pair of white underwear down. For a moment he wondered how he’d get them past his boots but with a small tug the redhead revealed that they were tied at the sides, the strings falling apart before the garment fell to the floor.

Hubert moaned uselessly as Ferdinand crouched down on all fours, crawling slowly up his body. With one hand the redhead undid his cravat and tossed that aside too, revealing naked skin underneath. He had foregone his shirt as well, it seemed. From his perspective Hubert could see down the cleavage his jacket was left with, full pectorals bouncing slightly and barely hidden as Ferdinand came ever closer.

A hand sneaked its way up his thighs, cupping his erection teasingly before making the journey up his chest and finally coming to rest at the base of his neck. And Ferdinand, ever the lover at heart, left a much too tender kiss on his lips before straddling him and opening up his jacket to bare his body before him.

“Look what you’ve done to me, you filthy man,” Ferdinand breathed as his exposed erection hung heavy between his legs. Hubert’s mouth watered as Ferdinand cupped his own pecs and toyed with his nipples. “You have corrupted me, made me foul like you, have you not? Filled me with a darkness much like your own…”

“Forgive me,” Hubert moaned, hips twitching and head clouding. His erection was pressing up against Ferdinand’s behind, separated only by the rags he wore. The material was uncomfortable against his skin and couldn’t possibly be nice for Ferdinand either. Apparently it wasn’t, because moments later Ferdinand lifted his hips up just enough to pull Hubert’s pants down.

He almost came when Ferdinand once more got comfortable on top of him, his straining cock pressing between the cheeks and meeting a wetness that spoke of Ferdinand’s preparedness. He was so warm and heavy on top of him, gyrating his hips in tight circles against Hubert’s cock. Before him, Ferdinand made quite the display allowing his hands to roam across his own body, teasing and grasping and moaning as he moved. If Hubert could chose his last sight, this was indeed a worthy contender.

Finally, Ferdinand lifted his hips once more, this time reaching down to align Hubert’s weeping cock with his hole. Slowly, oh so slowly he sank down, pleased gasps falling from his lips as he did.

“Let me give you your last meal,” he whispered as he leaned down, gripping Hubert’s head with both hands and kissing him deeply. Hubert’s heart soared. His eyes rolled up into his head as he lay there, unable to make even the slightest move, forced to submit entirely to Ferdinand’s whims. He drank desperately from Ferdinand’s kiss, taking whatever he could as Ferdinand ravaged him. Ferdinand’s hips moved in short, slow movements, almost driving him mad as his tongue explored him as if making one last map of his mouth. He tried thrusting slightly, only to be denied as Ferdinand’s hips came down hard forcing him to be still before continuing their ministrations. He felt like a toy.

He felt perfect.

He lay still and obedient as Ferdinand used him, moaning as the kisses stopped and Ferdinand began to nip, kiss and lick at his jaw, his cheeks, his ears. Ferdinand pulled at his hair, sucked dark marks into his neck and finally his rhythm picked up and Hubert felt himself getting closer and--

“Don’t you  _ dare _ come before I do,” Ferdinand hissed as he sat up, moving his hips faster and harder than before.

Hubert bit his tongue hard as Ferdinand spilled himself across his chest, desperately holding himself back like he’d been told.

Ferdinand breathed heavily as he came down from his high, jerking himself through the last waves of his orgasm. Inside him Hubert twitched, still unreleased and aching. Ferdinand leaned down, kissing his ear once before whispering to him;

“Goodbye, Hubert.”

Hubert’s eyes went wide as Ferdinand stood up, walked to the side and pulled the lever.

His heart flew to his throat as the trapdoor fell away beneath him. For a moment he was weightless, falling. Terror gripped him, sending adrenaline though his system and then his fall came to a full and brutal stop. He came, from arousal or fear he didn’t know, as the rope tightened around his chest, his arms, his thighs.

But not his neck, they had been very careful to bind him properly.

His body tingled all over, the weight of his body held evenly by the intricate knots hidden under his rags. His vision swam as he swayed lightly in the darkness under the trapdoor, only the faintest blur visible to him as he heard Ferdinand descend the stairs to the hidden room.

Head still swimming, he was only briefly aware of how Ferdinand carefully cut him down and of the light from the sigil they had prepared in the room that warped them back to their quarters. He knew, though he didn’t quite feel like he was aware, that Ferdinand was undressing him, cutting the rope from him, cleaning his body and gently pressing a glass of water to his lips.

By the time his head felt clear, Ferdinand was rubbing ointment where the rope had dug into his skin.

“Thank you, love,” he mumbled as he reached out his hand to stroke Ferdinand’s arm.

“Are you in pain?” the redhead asked, no small amount of concern in his eyes.

“No more than expected,” Hubert chuckled. After a few moments he added, “you?” Ferdinand smiled, though there was a hint of sorrow to it.

“The last part had me worried. You seemed quite out of it after the fall.” The redhead grimaced. “Did I do alright?”

Hubert huffed out a laugh, pulling Ferdinand closer to kiss him like a husband rather than a prisoner.

“You did perfect. I am always thrilled to die a little death with you, jailer of my heart.”

As Ferdinand relaxed into him, he mused that he never though he’d be so lucky in his life. Or in his death.


End file.
